Morning Desires
by ChryedLover
Summary: One shot of what happens when Christian can't sleep and an innocent Syed is sleeping.. ;  ... Just a little smutty something to ease me back into Chryed fic! Enjoy! xx


*waves shyly* Just a crazy one shot that I conjured up a few nights ago. It's very smutty :o. Please go easy on me, as I haven't written anything for ages! *hides face* Enjoy? Love CC xx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations or settings. They belong to their rightful owners, the BBC.

My finger trembles, as I tuck a stray jet black lock behind a smooth brown ear. Syed's lying in front of me, his almost naked body nestled against my torso. The overwhelming desire for him, for the way he makes me feel is pulling at the pit of my stomach. I raise my head slightly and allow my eyes travel down his body, watching him breathe. The tanned glow of his sculpted lithe body isn't hard to miss. That feeling tugs harder at me - to think this beautiful man is MINE? God, nobody could ever make me feel so much, nobody. I shake my head vehemently, feeling the need to express it. I gaze up at the clock, 6.58am. His alarm won't go off for another 17 minutes.

My head squashes back onto the pillow, and I breathe into his hair. I bury my nose into them, faintly detecting coconut from his shampoo. I scrunch my toes as it tickles my nose. I shuffle down behind him, reaching the nape of his neck. Unable to help myself, I swiftly lick him, before converting it into soft kisses on his neck. That 'pulling' sensation is fast turning into something else, and I can feel a stir in my groin. A soft moan greets my ears and my stomach drops, in the way that it only ever can for him. 

My natural instinct kicks in, I want him. I slip my arm under his torso, and pull him back closer to me, so we're touching. I kick the duvet off us, it's already far too hot. The entire length of his body is pushed against mine, moulding my shape, with nothing but a flimsy piece of cotton separating us Its too much to bear. My right arm slips over his hip, and down his body, revelling in the smooth feel. I hitch myself up, ever so slightly and look down at the tiny smile forming on his face. I chuckle, if he thinks he's having a wet dream, well he's got so much more coming his way. Literally. 

My hand slips under his boxers, and I curl my fingers around his thick hair. I adjust my top half so I've got my mouth against his temple. With a light kiss, I wrap my hand around him, my eyes instantly closing, a smile forming. He's almost semi-erect. Slowly, I begin caressing him, not too fast. My body slides behind him, my lips landing in his hair. Another soft moan causes my eyes to fly open. What a breathtaking creature. I pick up speed, pumping at him. I lift my head, so I can see the profile of his face. His body jerks, and I hold him closer still to me, my arm locking him against me.

Almost on cue, his eyes flash open, instantly connecting with mine. A lazy smile crosses my face, in spite of myself. "Morning gorgeous". My voice is slightly breathy but I don't care. "Christiiiaaaan" The wanton in his voice wasn't hard to miss. Doesn't he know just how much he turns me on when he drags my name out? I feel my own erection building, and mentally force myself to ignore it. He can pay me back later. That thought does little except instil images which don't really help. He's already fully erect in my hand, and I continue to pump at him, knowledgeable in the fact that he's almost there. The increasing tempo in his moans is enough to inform me. He's squirming again and I hook my leg over his, pinning him down further.

Balancing my weight on my left elbow, I look down at him and his eyes are watching me with a fierce look. I snap my head down, kissing his lips. His soft plump lips crush against mine. I feel his tongue try and coax my mouth open, but I push him down with force. Wrapping an arm up by his head, he doesn't have much room for manoeuvre. I suck his bottom lip, hard. Our lips are meshed together, unable to part. He pulls his head free by turning it to the side. He's panting hard. I can hear little whimpers and then a small plead to finish him off. His bulging cock is already leaking onto my hand. "Look at me Syed" His head whips around to face me, and I swear I can read him straight to his soul at that moment. It's like I've been paved a pathway straight to the core of him. I kiss him deeply this time, rubbing my body along him in sync. It tastes of wanton lust coated with real, undiluted love. I bite his bottom lip, moving my head back at the same. He groans and shudders, finally arching his back before exploding into my hand. I drop his lip, and kiss his swollen lips, still pumping to make sure he's completely spent.

Eventually, I move my head back nestling behind his, spooning him close. But not before I witness his radiant, glowing self, smiling. I smirk. He's oh so beautiful, and oh so mine. Completely and utterly mine.


End file.
